No Regrets Just Niff
by iloverikerlynch
Summary: this will be a bunch of drabbles about niff. everything niff and nothing hurts xD i hope i will be dedicated enough to reach until chapter 100. please read and review :DD i'll give you free redvines and cupcakes if you do. Glee does not belong to me :
1. Redvines VS Twizzlers

"Dude, Jeff, that's a lot of Redvines. Can you even finish that?" Nick stared open-mouthed at his boyfriend of 3 months who is holding two large tubes of Redvines.

"Not my fault. I love Redvines" Jeff pouted at Nick.

"Well, Twizzlers are better" Nick stated walking towards the direction of the bathroom. Thus, he was not prepared when Jeff jumped on him from behind.

"Urgh... Jeff!" Nick whined. "Get off me!"

"No Nicky! Never will I. Take back what you just said." Jeff pinned down Nick's arms and straddled Nick.

"About what?" Nick asked trying to free himself from Jeff.

"About Twizzlers being better than Redvines. You know that's not true. Redvines are totally awesome!"

"What? I can't believe you would kill your boyfriend just because he likes Twizzlers more than Redvines" Nick rolled his eyes at Jeff.

Jeff just chuckled.

"Seriously dude. Get off me. You are suffocating me" Jeff finally let go of Nick. He just sat staring at his boyfriend, waiting for him to say it.

"NOPE! Twizzlers are still better" Nick smirked at Jeff.

Jeff was just about to attack Nick when he suddenly came up with a plan. Jeff stood up, sat on his bed and opened a tube of Redvines. Then, he started to eat them. Nick knew Jeff since they were in kindergarten. Jeff would never ever give in. Hence, he was shocked when Jeff stopped trying to make Nick say that Redvines are better than Twizzlers. Nick's eyes began to widen as he saw Jeff walking towards him with the Redvines still in his mouth.

"What-" Nick's sentence was cut off by Jeff lips on him. Nick kissed him back causing Jeff to moan. Nick quickly deepened the kiss to try and get more of the Redvines that complimented Jeff's own taste while cupping his face and gripping his soft, blonde hair. Nick immediately pouted when he felt Jeff pulled away from him.

"So Nick"

Nick ignored Jeff and try to get him to kiss him again but Jeff just move away with a playful look on his face.

"Fine! Redvines are better than Twizzlers. Now can you kiss me?" Nick asked, moving towards Jeff and pulled his head closer so that Nick could kiss Jeff easier. Jeff hands groped around his bed until he got hold of a Redvine. He pulled away for a while to take another bite of the Redvine before moving his head down to kiss Nick again.


	2. i'll do anything for you

**This actually really happen to me last night. Only i was "jeff" and my sis was 'nick". There's a freaking spider in my room and i obviously freak out. Anyway, please review. love you all xoxo **

**XXXXXXX **

Jeff unlocked the door to his dorm and went to his bed to dump his bag there. He had just finished doing his homework in the library and was exhausted. Just as he was about to go to the bathroom to get changed, he saw a huge spider hanging from the ceiling. Jeff has always been afraid of spider ever since he was young.

_He was 5 years old when it happened. His family was cleaning their house in preparation for Christmas. He followed his father to the basement to clean it up. The basement hasn't been used for quite sometime. It was pretty dark in there too except for a bulb in the middle of the room which provides very little light source. He looked around, fascinated by all the junks they had in there, and hence, did not noticed a hockey stick on the floor and tripped on them. He tried to grab hold of the boxes in front of his to prevent him from falling. Unfortunately, instead of stopping his fall, he pulled the boxes along with him. _

"_Daddy!" Jeff screamed. Mr Sterling immediately come to his side and removed all the junks that were on top of his son. As Mr Sterling put the boxes back on the shelves, that's when Jeff noticed the spiders that were spread around on the floor. He also noticed that they are about five spiders on him. _

"_Daddy... daddy, help," he cried and pointed to the spiders that are slowly crawling over his shirt. Ever since that incident, he had never step foot in the basement-EVER!_

He froze when he saw the spiders. As soon as the adrenaline kicks in, he ran towards his boyfriend dorm- which is conveniently just next door- and banged on the door, screaming. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. The door opened, revealing Nick, his eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Jeffie, what's wrong?" Nick asked, putting a comforting arm around Jeff. Jeff just shook his head and continued sobbing uncontrollably on Nick's shirt. Nick kissed Jeff's head, trying to calm him down. After his sobs began to subdue, he replied in a shaky voice, "spi-spider in.. in room," . Nick pulled Jeff off him, with an amused expression on his face. Jeff pouted at Nick's reaction.

"Honey, it's just a spider. Seriously, you scared me there for a second. I thought you were in danger. You really shouldn't scare me like that".

"I am in danger. There's a freaking spider in my room and you said I'm not in danger?"

"Jeffie, you should go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow for school and I'm tired"

"No, Nicky! I am not going back to my room." Jeff pouted and sat down in front of Nick with his arms crossed.

Nick laughed but stopped when his boyfriend glare at him.

"Look, bring me to the spider. I'll kill it for you, okay."

Jeff looked at him like he was crazy. "I am not going back in there. It's on the ceiling just outside the bathroom door. Go look for it yourself"

Nick sighed and walked to said place. "JEFF!" he called. "It's not there anymore!"

"WHAT? No, it should be there. Nick, you have to find it. Please!" Jeff was in hysteria again.

Nick sighed loudly. If he didn't love that boy so much, he wouldn't have done all this. After about half an hour of searching high and low for the spider, Nick could still not find it. He went back to tell Jeff that it wasn't there. Nick smiled when he saw that Jeff laying on the floor, fast asleep.

"Jeff baby, come on. Wake up" Nick shook his shoulder gently.

"don't wanna"

"Baby, come on. The spider's gone. You can sleep in your own room now"

Jeff sat up straight as soon as he heard the word spider. "Spider? Where?"

"Jeff, I said the spider's gone. You can sleep in your room now"

"Please Nick, don't let me go in there alone" He looked up at Nick with his irresistible puppy eye.

"Shit, Jeff. You know I can say no to that puppy eye right?"

Jeff chuckled and held out his arms, waiting for Nick to pull him off his feet. They then walked hand in hand towards Jeff's bed. Nick could tell that Jeff was still scared because he kept staring at the spot where he claimed to have seen the spider. Nick decided to distract him by kissing him. At first, Jeff eyes widened in shock. Then, he began to close his eyes, opening his mouth a little to give excess to Nick's tongue. Nick placed his hands on Jeff's waist, pulling him closer. After a while, they decided to stop because they needed air.

"Honey, you don't have to be scared okay? I'm here."

Jeff just nodded.

"I'm sleepy Nicky"

"Holy canoli, it's 2am. We have to wake up at 6am."

Jeff lay down and snuggled closer to Nick's chest, breathing in his scent. Nick stroked Jeff's soft, blonde hair. After a while, he heard Jeff's snored softly. He smiled, kissing Jeff's head. Soon after, he falls asleep as well.


	3. It's too late Jeff

**warning: it's a bit angsty. so... beware xD**

* * *

><p>"Here goes nothing," Nick thought. He took a deep breath and walked towards a blonde boy. He is very popular among the students in McKinley High while Nick is the invisible guy and is always surrounded by girls. No one ever took notice of Nick. He's also the boy who Nick has fallen head over heels for. Nick wasn't sure if Jeff is gay but he couldn't take it anymore. He has to tell him about his feeling. It's the only way.<p>

"Erm... hey Jeff. Err... can I...err...can i talk to you for a second?" Nick stuttered.

"What's wrong with talking to me here?" Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Erm... it's kinda personal."

Jeff took one look at him. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute," Jeff told the girls that are with him.

They walked in silence. When they are finally in a place that is enclosed from anyone else, Jeff finally speaks.

"So... what it is do you want for me. I don't happen to owe you money for doing my homework for me, do I?"

"What? No! No! I'm not the type of person who does other people's homework just to get money. No! Erm... I just wanted to say... urgh... nevermind. I'll just go"

"No! Wait... you can't go! What are you going to say? Trust me... i won't laugh," Jeff gave his most genuine smile.

"erm...iminlovewithyou" Nick mumbled.

"i'm sorry. Could you repeat that again?"

"i said, i am in love with YOU"

Jeff just stared at Nick. " i'm... i'm not gay"

Nick gave him a pleading look. "please... please Jeff. I really really love you. I know it sounds pretty cliché but i love you so much it hurts. Please... just say you love me back"

"i'm sorry. i... i can't. I have to go. And please... stay away from me. I don't want you anywhere near me."

And just like that, he left. His knees felt weak and he dropped on his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXX

Several months had passed since that incident. Nick had moved on and found himself someone to replace Jeff. That someone is Sebastian. Sebastian loved Nick as much as Nick loved him back. That incident with Jeff had left Nick broken. Nick was empty until he met Sebastian. He loved Sebastian and was happy with his life until recently. He noticed that Jeff was looking at him differently now. Jeff wanted Nick to stay away from him but now, he's the one who's trying to woo Nick. Nick was surprised that Jeff was being unusually nice towards him and he also apologized for the way he acted last time. One day, he asked Nick if he wanted to join him in a movie marathon, just the two of them.

"Just the two of us? Are you sure?"

"Of course Nicky"

Nick raised his eyebrows. This is the first time he heard Jeff calling him Nicky.

That night, Nick found himself knocking on the door of Jeff Sterling's dorm door, carrying a bag full of Hershey chocolate and some chips. He was quite nervous and it's not because he have any feeling for Jeff. He's totally over that. It's just that he had never hung out with Jeff before. The door opens and revealed Jeff in a pink shorts and a super tight t-shirt.

"Hey" Jeff smiled at Nick.

"Hey," Nick replied. "So what are we watching today?" he asked as he passed the bag to Jeff.

"Harry Potter" Jeff replied putting the bag on his bed and sitting in front of the DVD player to set up.

He sat next to Nick as the theme song begins. Nick and Jeff kept giving comments as they watch the movie.

"i want to have a cool beard as Dumbledore when i grow old"

"i wish i were given a letter to Hogwarts!"

"harry shouldn't have hated Snape. He's been protecting Harry. Even risking his life"

"Draco Malfoy is HOT"

After finally finishing watching the whole of the Harry Potter series, it was already 4am.

"sleep with me?"

"no, i think i'll go back to my dorm. I don't want Sebastian to get any wrong idea"

"What do you have to care about Sebastian for?"

"He's my boyfriend! Of course I care!"

"no, he isn't. You just used him to make me jealous." Jeff smirked.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I. LOVE. SEBASTIAN. I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS! I'M OVER YOU JEFF!"

"No, you're not. You love me. You love me. Sebastian... you're not in love with Sebastian. He's a fucking bastard" he spit out the last word.

The next thing Jeff knew was that Nick hands collided with his cheek and he fell from the impact. Nick walked towards the door. Just as he was about to opened the door, he heard Jeff chuckled.

"Stop denying it, Nicky. I know-"

"MY NAME IS NICK! STOP CALLING ME NICKY!"

Jeff just rolled his eyes. " I know you only dated Sebastian to make me jealous. I know you still want me. And Nicky, you can stop faking your relationship with Sebastian because your plan is working. I love you"

"You really are so full of yourself. Jeff Sterling. I do not love you! Not everything is about you, you know. I really love Sebastian. He helped me get over you and move on. He also make me realised that you are nothing but a jerk. I hate you! You almost made me killed myself. The way you are treating me, like I'm some kind of filth."

Nick was just about to turn the doorknob when he felt Jeff grabbing him and pushing him onto the bed. Jeff then continued to lock the door.

"Jeff, what are you-"

Nick was silenced by Jeff lips on him. Nick tried to struggle but Jeff grip on him was strong. Nick used his leg and kicked Jeff. While Jeff was busy holding up his leg that Nick managed to kick, he decided to use this opportunity to ran out of the door. He was halfway to the door when he felt Jeff pushed him. Nick grabbed the nearest thing he managed to get a grip on to stop his fall. Unfortunately, he only managed to grab a picture frame with him. The glass broke and cut his arms. This made him screamed out loud.

Fortunately, the sound of the glass crashing and Nick's screamed was heard by his fellow neighbours. Within minutes, all of them are knocking on Jeff's door asking if everything's alright.

"GUYS! HELP!" Nick cried.

"Oh shut up. I locked the door. Be a good boy and keep still. It won't hurt one bit" Jeff smirked.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT NICK I HEAR? BABY? ARE YOU IN THERE?" Sebastian was hysterically knocking on the door.

Jeff rolled his eyes again and started taking off his shirt. "hmm... maybe i should take off your clothes first"

Jeff grabbed Nick arms roughly and pushed him onto the bed. He then went to straddle him. Just then, the door opened and Sebastian walked in, punching Jeff hard on the face. Then, everything went black. The next thing Jeff knew is that he was on the floor and Nick was gone. He sat up, wincing. He looked in the mirror and saw a bruise on his face.

"that Sebastian... he's gonna pay for what he did to my face. Nick... he stole Nick from me" he thought angrily.

Unfortunately, the news of last night incident was spread around the school. People start calling him names, now that they know Jeff liked guys. Hence, he is no more the popular guy in school since his so-called friends are now disgusted by him. Just as he was walking along the corridor, he saw Nick and Sebastian, walking hand in hand.

"Hello, guys" jeff smiled at them.

"stay away from Nick! Is that bruise on your face not enough? Do you want more?" Sebastian threatened Jeff, putting his arms around Nick.

"Just so you know, my life is ruin now! And it's all your fault, Nick! I'm gonna make you pay! Don't think this is over!"

Sebastian could feel Nick trembling. " don't worry Nick. As long as I'm around, he won't dare lay a finger on you"

"Thank you babe"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. i'm just gonna leave this chapter like this. but maybe i'll continue if you guys want me too. please review. i'll give you redvines and cupcakes if you do xD<strong>


	4. first date

**ok, i'll continue chapter 3 but it'll be in the later chapters. anyway, this is a combination of 2 chapters. i realised that the flashback can be a chapter by itself. and sorry if the title is crappy because i can't come up with titles. **

* * *

><p>Nick looked at his watch, getting more anxious by the second. It was 7.15pm and Jeff was still not here. Nick and Jeff had just gotten together and today was their first date. Nick smiled, suddenly remembering the day which Nick had decided to confront Jeff about his feelings towards his best friend of eleven years.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nick was reading The Hunger Games on his bed when the door opens suddenly. It was Jeff. He just came back from gym. His sweat, making his white (almost translucent) t-shirt sticks to his fine body. Nick couldn't help but stare at his best friend. He looks so hot that he felt like grabbing him and kissing him senseless. Wait... what?<em>

"_Are you okay Nick? You look pretty pale"_

"_To tell you the truth, i honestly don't know" Nick finally found the willpower to stop staring at his BEST FRIEND._

"_Well... do you wanna talk about it?" Jeff smiled._

"_No, i think i need to sort this out myself"_

_Jeff suddently lost his smile._

"_erm...okay i guess" Jeff couldn't believe that Nick would hide something from him._

"_Jeff, please! I promise to tell you about it when i have sorted it out. Aww, are you sulking? Come on Jeff, smile" Nick poked his stomach, making him laugh hysterically._

"_Nick! Nick! Stop! Ahh!" he finally found the strength to push Nick off of him. 'Nicky, you are evil"_

"_Yes i am. So, what now! Do you want to watch a movie? Nick asked._

"_Yes Nicky yes! Let's watch paranormal activity!"_

"_Jeff, are you sure? The last time you watched that..." Nick trailed off._

_Jeff nodded, already setting up the DVD player. Nick laughed. Jeff was seriously crazy! Jeff hated horror movies yet here he was putting the DVD in the player. Jeff turned around and grinned goofily at Nick. That's when Nick noticed how beautiful Jeff looked. His smiles, his impossibly blonde hair, his big brown eyes, his... basically everything! Jeff fell beside Nick on the bed and Nick felt his heart beating furiously. Hopefully Jeff can't hear them. Ten minutes into the movie and Jeff was already scared. He was gripping one of Nick's hands and burying his head on Nick's shoulder. Nick just hoped that Jeff couldn't feel his heartbeat which is beating at a million miles per hour. Nick shifted his fingers so that he was intertwining their fingers. That's when he realised that he really loves Jeff because their hands felt perfect together, like they were meant to be. _

_Nick was not the type of person who will avoid his problems so he decided to confront Jeff tomorrow. The next day, Nick was gone and on his bed is a stalk of rose and a letter for Jeff._

_Dear Jeffy,_

_I have to tell you something. I just hope that whatever I tell you won't ruin our friendship because you are too precious to me. I don't think I can live without you. Which is why I'm telling you this. I love you Jeffy. I want to be with you forever. I love everything about you. And I hope you love me back. But even if you don't, i hope that we will still be friends because i am very sure that if I lose you, i can't guarantee that I won't do anything stupid. I really love you-a lot. If you love me back, meet me at the garden at 10am. If you are not there, i guess you don't ove me back and that's okay. It's your choice. Although it'll hurt me, I can't force you and i have to respect your decision. I hope to see you at the garden later._

_Love,_

_Nick._

* * *

><p><em>It was now 9.58am and Jeff was still not here. He really wanted Jeff to meet him here. He had a little something for him. Suddenly, he saw a blonde haired guy running towards him. Nick raised his eyebrows, eyeing Jeff who was still in his pyjamas.<em>

"_I love you too Nicky" he immediately engulfed Nick in a big hug._

"_I wanna sing you something" Jeff eyes widened._

_Do __you __hear __me,__  
><em>_I'm __talking __to __you__  
><em>_Across __the __water __across __the __deep __blue __ocean__  
><em>_Under __the __open s__ky, __oh __my, __baby __I'm __trying__  
><em>_Boy __I __hear __you __in __my __dreams__  
><em>_I __feel __your __whisper __across __the __sea__  
><em>_I __keep __you __with __me __in __my __heart__  
><em>_You __make __it __easier __when __life __gets __hard_

_[Chorus]__  
><em>_I'm __lucky __I'm __in __love __with __my __best__friend__  
><em>_Lucky __to __have __been __where __I __have __been__  
><em>_Lucky __to __be __coming __home __again_

_Oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh_

_They __don't __know __how __long __it __takes__  
><em>_Waiting __for __a __love __like __this__  
><em>_Every__time __we __say __goodbye__  
><em>_I __wish __we __had __one __more __kiss__  
><em>_I'll __wait __for __you __I __promise __you, __I __will_

_[Chorus]_

_Lucky __we're __in __love __in __every __way__  
><em>_Lucky __to __have __stayed __where __we __have __stayed__  
><em>_Lucky __to __be __coming __home __someday_

_And __so __I'm __sailing __through __the __sea__  
><em>_To __an __island __where __we'll __meet__  
><em>_You'll __hear __the __music __fill __the __air__  
><em>_I'll __put __a __flower __in __your __hair__  
><em>_Though __the __breezes __through __trees__  
><em>_Move __so __pretty __you're __all __I __see__  
><em>_As __the __world __keeps __spinning __round__  
><em>_You __hold __me __right __here __right __now_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm __lucky __we're __in __love __in __every __way__  
><em>_Lucky __to __have __stayed __where __we __have __stayed__  
><em>_Lucky __to __be __coming __home __someday_

_Oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh__  
><em>_Oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh __oh_

* * *

><p>Nick smiled at the memory. Just then he saw a blonde boy with wavy hair wearing a blue shirt that nick gave jeff last christmas and a cap saying "nick duval" staring at him.<br>"hey!" nick started calling him but he ran off. Nick decided to chase after him. He ran up a hill and through a candlelit path. Candlelit? What's going on? He decided to walk through the path slowly, feeling curious. What he saw next made his heart stop. Jeff was sitting on a hill, his guitar beside him, and he was holding up a bunch of balloons!

"what's going on?"

"i feel like giving you a surprise" jeff smiled, holding his hands out for Nick to take it. "this is for you" jeff said giving him the balloons.

"thanks jeffie. Hey, who's the boy that brought me here?"

"that's ross, my cousin. Yea... i had to bribe him" Jeff pouted. "Let's eat" jeff said passing him some Chinese takeouts.

"seriously? Chinese takeouts. I thought it would be something more... romantic" nick teased Jeff.

"sorry, i spent most of my money on bribing Ross and buying this balloons for you"

"you are seriously the best boyfriend ever"

"thanks honey"

"so, how am i going to eat with these balloons?"

Jeff stood up, and tied the balloons to a tree. "there..."

They spent the next ten minutes eating silently but it wasn't awkward.

"hey Nick, can i do something for you?"

"go ahead" Nick said raising his eyebrows.

Jeff took out his guitar and smiled at Nick. " it's my turn to sing to you" Jeff kissed Nick's nose before he started singing.

**I would give up everything****  
><strong>**Before I'd separate myself from you****  
><strong>**After so much suffering****  
><strong>**I've finally found unvarnished truth****  
><strong>**I was all by myself for the longest time****  
><strong>**So cold inside****  
><strong>**And the hurt from the heart it would not subside****  
><strong>**I felt like dying****  
><strong>**Until you saved my life****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Thank God I found you****  
><strong>**I was lost lost without you****  
><strong>**My every wish and every dream****  
><strong>**Somehow became reality****  
><strong>**When you brought the sunlight****  
><strong>**Completed my whole life****  
><strong>**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude****  
><strong>**Cause baby I'm so thankful i found you.**

**I would give you everything****  
><strong>**There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do****  
><strong>**To ensure your happiness****  
><strong>**I'll cherish every part of you****  
><strong>**Because without you beside me I can't survive****  
><strong>**Don't wanna try****  
><strong>**If you're keeping me warm each and every night****  
><strong>**I'll be all right****  
><strong>**Cause I need you in my life**

**Thank God I found you (I'm thanking you)****  
><strong>**I was lost lost without you (so lost without you)****  
><strong>**My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)****  
><strong>**Somehow became reality****  
><strong>**When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)****  
><strong>**Completed my whole life****  
><strong>**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude****  
><strong>**Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you.**

**See I was so desolate****  
><strong>**Before you came to me****  
><strong>**Looking back I guess it shows****  
><strong>**That we were destined to shine****  
><strong>**After the rain to appreciate****  
><strong>**The gift of what we have****  
><strong>**And I'd go through it all over again****  
><strong>**To be able to feel this way**

**Thank God I found you  
>I was lost lost without you (lost without you baby)<br>My every wish and every dream  
>Somehow became reality<br>When you brought the sunlight  
>Completed my whole life (whole life)<br>I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
>Sweet baby I'm so thankful<br>I found you**

**Thank God I found you**  
><strong>I'm lost lost without you<strong>  
><strong>I'm overwhelmed with gratitude<strong>  
><strong>My baby I'm so thankful<strong>  
><strong>I found you<strong>

**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**  
><strong>My baby I'm so thankful I found you<strong>

After he finished singing, he was met with an impact which caused him to fell backwards, his guitar fell to his side.

"I. Freaking. Love. You" Nick managed to say in between the kiss.

Jeff pulled away. "I love you too" he said before pulling Nick in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>anyway the first song is called lucky by jason mraz. and the second song is called thank god i found you by mariah carey. <strong>


	5. hurt without you

Nick ignored the look of the other students as he ran up the stairs to Jeff's dorm. He just received a text from someone ( an unknown number) saying that his boyfriend is in trouble. As soon as he received that text, Nick began abandoning everything that he is doing and ran towards Jeff's dorm, his mind imagining the worst case scenario. Nick felt his heart hammered against his ribcage as he reached out to turn the knob on Jeff's door.

"Jeff-"

Nick stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Some dude was sucking on his boyfriend's face while his hands were cupping Jeff. What's worst, he heard Jeff's moaning at his touch. Jeff began pushing the guy away when he saw Nick looking at him, the hurts evident in his eyes.

"Nick, I-"

"Shut up Jeff, just shut up" Nick cried as he ran out of the room.

Jeff was about to chase after Nick when he felt a pair of hands holding him back.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! NICK! NICK! BLOODY HELL, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE. YOU COME IN HERE AND YOU SUDDENLY START HARASSING ME!"

"You don't need to know who I am. My job here is done anyway." He started walking towards the door.

"What? You mean you did this to make Nick break up with me? Why?"

The guy smirked. "I don't have to explain myself to you. Anyway, you liked it."

"What?"

"You liked me touching you" the guy stated nonchalantly before walking out of the room.

"I...I..." He started breaking down. He hated the guy touching him. He hated the touch. But somehow, he felt his hips leaning into the touch. He was shocked when he heard himself moan. He couldn't help it. That's when he saw Nick at the doorframe, staring at him.

"Urgh!" Jeff screamed in frustration. He dropped to his knees and curled up on the floor. He didn't even notice the man walking out of the dorm.

"Nick... I need to see Nick"

He immediately ran out of the dorm and into the hallway screaming out Nick's name. Everyone stared at him but he ignored them. Nick is more important right now.

"Hey, Blaine, Blaine. Did you see Nick?"

"Yes actually. I think I saw him running towards the library. He seems pretty sad. Did anything happen to him?"

" I'll explained later." He said while dashing towards the library as fast as he can.

There, he saw Nick curled up in one of the couches, crying silently.

"Nick..."

Nick looked up, startled. When he saw Jeff however, he started walking away.

"Nick, I'm sorry. It's not what it look like. I swear. Please Nick, just listen to me." He begged.

"Jeff, i saw him touching you! And i heard you moaned. You moaned at his touch Jeff! Explain that"

"I-I... I don't know" Jeff dropped his gaze to the carpets the covered the floor of the library.

"Exactly. We...I think we need to break up Jeff"

"what? Nicky please no! I love you. No, you see. That's what the guy one. He wants us to break up. That's why he did those things to me. I don't even know him. Please Nick"

"Well Jeff, it still doesn't change the fact that you moan for him. You liked him touching you" he said before walking off.

"I...I moaned for him. That's right, it's my fault. Why? Why do I like him touching me? And now Nick hated me for that. Oh god, i deserved this. I'm been a bad boyfriend for letting the guy touch me. I deserved this heartbreak." He whispered to himself before falling on the couch that Nick had been in a while ago.

* * *

><p>It's already been a week since that incident and Nick is still avoiding Jeff. Jeff tried a couple of time to apologize to Nick but Nick totally ignored the blonde. Within that week, Jeff had also changed remarkably. He's no longer the blonde ball of energy that people once knew. He's been distancing himself and whenever people come near him, he will flinch away, like he's afraid of something. And it's true. He is afraid of his classmates going near him. He didn't want Nick to think that he's cheating on him again. (since Dalton is an all boys school) They are still not together but Jeff wanted to make up with Nick. He misses him so much. And if Nick saw him with some other guy, it will only be more difficult to achieve that. He also didn't seem to get enough sleep because he keep remembering the incident. He also doesn't care about his appearance anymore. He felt that he doesn't need to look good anymore. All he needed is Nick.<p>

Later on that day, during Warblers practice, he saw Nick chatting with Sebastian, a new Warbler also known as the biggest flirt in Dalton. He saw him holding Nick's hand. Yes, his Nick. Nick tried to pull it away though.

"Unlike me. I gave in to that guy's touch." Jeff mumbled.

"What's that, Jeff?" a warbler beside him asked.

He looked at them again. This time, he saw Sebastian snaking his arms around Nick's shoulder. Nick finally gave up, although he still had that annoyed look in his face.

"It's not fair! That should be me! I want to do that to Nick. I want Nick to hold me!" he thought angrily.

Just then, he stormed towards Nick and Sebastian.

He couldn't take it anymore. He loves Nick too much.

He brought out a pocket knife from his back pockets. Thank god he had that in his pocket in case he needed some relieve. But this time, the knife had a new purpose. It's wasn't just going to make him feel better for a while but this time, it's going to last forever. He smiled, bringing the knife across his throat. He saw Nick looking at him with a panicked look, jaws dropped open in shock before balck spots started appearing in front of his eyes and he felt himself falling. However, he didn't feel the impact of his body hitting the ground. He's about to close his eyes but then he felt water dripping down his face. He looked up and was shock to see Nick with tears flowing down his check, those kissable cheek. He felt Nick hugging him close.

"Baby, why did you do that?"

"I couldn't live without you. It hurts so much. I rather die.." he replied weakly. "Anyway, it feels good to be in your arms again. I love it" he smiled.

"Jeffie, please stay awake. Please... for me?" he begged when he saw Jeff closing his eyes.

Jeff opened his eyes and smiled.

"I love you forever Nicky. Forev..." he trailed off before closing his eyes again.

Nick gave a heart wrenching sob. He looked down at the limp body he's holding. Jeff's gone...


End file.
